Falling Moon
by NinjaKana
Summary: A tragic tale of Gaara's childhood. The moon was lovely, but all that seems pure is usually tainted. To be hated and feared, Gaara didn't understand. Very little OOC ness, rated for the sadness and reference to death. OLD. Author dropped this. Dislikes


-1**Falling Moon**

**A/N: I mad this one night when I couldn't sleep. I happened to be looking out my window and I remembered an episode of Naruto with a Gaara flashback to his childhood. So I wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, just my own imagination. **

**Gaara" sniff why did you have to remind me of this…angry SAND COFFIN!**

**Me: eep!**

It was another late night and Gaara was sitting up in his room, looking out the window. Pondering why people feared him. He was just a normal five year old, with the exception of not sleeping at night, as far as he knew anyway.

In Gaara's eyes he was like every other kid his age. He liked going to the park on sunny days, he liked drawing when it rained, and when a sandstorm started the sand stung his eyes, just like everyone else. He couldn't understand why he was so 'different'. Yeah, so his dad didn't like him very much, but his uncle loved him. Gaara had a sister and brother, but they lived with his dad. He was happy living with his uncle. And maybe he didn't sleep at night, so what. He Didn't find it strange that he had dark rings around his eyes.

Gaara started to cry as he looked at the moon. He saw all the similarities and a lot of the differences between him and all the other kids. He still didn't understand why they hated him and feared him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day at the park, Gaara had been sitting on the swing hugging his bear as more children left him. He had seen them playing and had asked to join, they refused. Gaara was left alone, again. He still didn't understand.

"WHY? WHY AM I ALONE?", Gaara screamed.

That was what he pondered every night when he looked at the moon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara had an ache in his heart. He didn't get it. No matter how much he thought or how many time his uncle explained it, he didn't comprehend this feeling. 'An empty crater that was burning', that was the only way he could describe it.

Gaara would sit by his window and look to the moon. It seemed carefree. Some nights it was full, others a mere fraction of the beauty. He preferred when the moon was full, he thought he could see a woman's smiling face looking down upon him. The face he saw looked similar to his uncles, but it was definitely the face of a woman. When he saw that the burning ache seemed lessened. Gaara liked it that way and wished it would never change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One night Gaara had gone to apologise to a girl he had injured earlier that day. As usual he was ignored and told to go away.

He had gone to his favourite spot in the upper part of town to gaze at the full moon. Gaara was upset, he didn't understand why people were so rude, yet fearful, of him.

A slight noise was heard from behind, when Gaara turned the noise was revealed to be another attempt at assassination, no doubt planned by his father.

The attempt failed and in the end the man lost his life, but Gaara was left with a bigger ache in his heart tonight. His uncle, whom Gaara thought had loved him, had revealed the awful truth.

Gaara was now left alone staring at the moon, realizing with a heavy heart that the smiling woman he had seen all these years was a spiteful glare imprinted on the moon by his mother.

Never again did Gaara look at the moon for it's beauty, but as a source for all his anger, it brings back memories of that night when he killed his uncle and learned how different he really was. That night he felt shattered. His fond memories of a peaceful moon fell heavily as the realization of violence hit him. His lovely moon and his dreams had fallen, he could now only do one thing to feel alive and significant….

He had to kill.

**A/N: This is actually my second fan fic I wrote, I haven't uploaded the first, and I'm not sure if I will. R&R Please!**


End file.
